Dark Angel
by Baihumon
Summary: When Rae, a 21 year old from America and her partner Beelzemon have been together through think and thin for 11 years what will happen when a tamer named Chris and his Digimon Dorumon run into the two during a crisis? Will it end up proving that there can be more to Digimon and tamer between Rae and Beelzemon, or is it just Beelzemon being protective? (Rated M for MATURE reasons)
1. Crisis

Hanging for dear life off of a ledge Rae stared Phoenixmon in the face with eyes cringing. Phoenixmon tilted its head to and fro before cackling, "You are in a tight spot tamer...and that throwing knife of yours isn't doing any good now is it?". Knocking the throwing knife out of Rae's hand Phoenixmon replaced the knife with his talons. Screaming out in pain Rae swallowed trying to keep from crying, "I'm...not going to give up that easily! I told you to stay out of the real world, and you'll pay!"

"Well, it seems like you're really giving it to me now isn't it?" Phoenixmon shrieked letting his wings flow out broadly.

Rae knew that a two hundred foot drop from a building was out of the question, and her Digivice was in her right zipper pocket in her black jacket. She just thought if only she could reach for the shots on her belt she could distract Phoenixmon long enough to think of something, quickly. Her left hand was just inches away from her belt, but Phoenixnon wouldn't take his eyes off of Rae for one second. So Rae decided she'd try and be sneaky, "Hey, I think I see Beelzemon coming towards us!"

Turning around just seconds later Rae reached down the rest of the way on her belt to pull out three small black bullet like devices. Tossing them in Phoenixmon's face he shrieked out in annoyance as Rae dropped off of the building. Grabbing the last two of her throwing knives she slammed into the side of a tall tree that was just set perfectly to her fall. Digging the knives into the tree Rae bit her lip fighting back the pain of falling against the thick trunk of the tree.

Seeing Phoenixmon rubbing his eyes Rae climbed up onto a branch just out of sight. Putting her knives back into the pouch around her belt she annoyed, "Well that was a good knife gone..." Pinning back her short brown hair with a clip Rae continued seething with rage, "That overgrown chicken has it in for me...if I don't take him out he'll kill me...but where is he!? This always happens when he's not around! Just ONE day! Can I have ONE day to myself?"

Phoenixmon lifted from the building as he squawked, "I will find you tamer, and when I do you'll be crushed! You hear me!?" Staying deep in the tree Rae kept her back close to the trunk rubbing her forehead tiring, "I can't keep this up...but I have to." Lacing up her knee high black converse Rae started down the tree slowly, and while doing so made sure Phoenixmon wasn't hovering anywhere around her. Nearly catching her black tank top going down the tree Rae reached down to the bottom to hear a mild rumbling.

Deviously smiling Rae retorted, "It's about time...he showed up..." Seeing a large black and red motorcycle in the distance Rae started out at a run in that direction, but Phoenixmon quickly caught a glimpse of Rae. Seeing that Phoenixmon saw her, Rae kept running and huffing, "I'm not stopping, I'm not stopping!"

"Crimson Fire!" Phoenixmon called down as a blaze of fire trailed down towards Rae.

"Oh geez, I'm stopping I'm stopping!" Rae slipped out.

Nearly tripping on her face Rae caught herself as Phoenixmon landed in front of her shrieking, "You won't get away from me this time, and don't think your little parlor tricks will work this time! I'm ready for whatever you can dish out!"

As fire started to appear in Phoenixmon's mouth Rae clenched her fists seeing no where to run. Deciding to not just stand there however, Rae got ready to roll herself away from the attack to attempt a dodge, but as she did a motorcycle sped towards her, and an arm scooped her upwards by her stomach. Seeing that she just barely missed the attack Rae punched Beelzemon on the back yelling, "That was close you idiot! I was almost burned alive!" Beelzemon smirked, "I thought you'd be happy to see me!"

Looking back at Phoenixmon, Rae admitted, "I am happy to see you, but Phoenixmon isn't. We need to shake that turkey NOW!" Seeing a glimmer on the ground Rae quickly leaned over and picked up her other knife that had fallen beforehand. Sticking it back in her knife pouch Rae alarmed, "He's catching up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Beelzemon called back continuing, "What do you expect me to do!?"

"Turn around!" Rae heavily insisted.

Not questioning Rae for one second Beelzemon veered around towards Phoenixmon as he brought out one of his double barrel hand guns, "Hold on Rae!" Wrapping her arms around Beelzemon's waist Beelzemon fired shots towards Phoenixmon, but he kept coming in a persistent hurry. Grinding her teeth Rae brought out her Digivice and cards in the other zipper pocket bringing out a blue card, "Digi-Modify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" Wrapping herself tightly around Beelzemon's waist as he flew into the air the Beelze-Motorcycle flew into Phoenixmon making him crash sideways.

"Nice timing!" Beelzemon looked onward at Phoenixmon continuing, "But that won't keep him down forever. Should we finish this?"

"We shall!"

Before Rae could get another card out another explosion erupted around Phoenixmon as it disintegrated into bits leaving Beelzemon and Rae astonished. Out of the dust and debris around what was Phoenixmon came another Digimon, DoruGreymon.


	2. Chris

A guy no older than Rae appeared behind DoruGreymon with his blue Digivice in tow making Rae grind her teeth, "That little...ugh!" Letting go of Beelzemon and dropping nearly ten feet Rae headed for DoruGreymon yelling, "Hey you!" Taking off his blue sunglasses the guy saw Rae and asked worriedly, "Are you alright ma'am? You really shouldn't be here it's dangerous!"

"Dangerous!?" Rae began to chuckle, "Dangerous!? You're joking right?!"

Walking towards Rae, the guy looked her up and down verifying, "No, I'm not joking, and a woman of your...caliber needs to play it safe."

"Safe?" Rae's right lower eye began to twitch violently, "SAFE? Who are you to come in with your messy black hair, torn jeans, and horrid looking red shirt with...grey eyes..." Rae shook her head, "To come in here and take my fight!?"

"Excuse me, your fight?"

"Yes my fight! I was just getting ready to take down that overgrown chicken when you and your DoruGreymon took down my party!"

"Hey, I-wait...you know who DoruGreymon is? You know what a Digimon is?"

Straightening up her jacket Rae gave a firm nod, "I do, and that Phoenixmon was mine to take down, not yours."

"Chris." The guy held out his hand making Rae nearly jump out of shock that he'd even start with a first name basis.

"Rae..." Taking his hand cautiously she instantly took it back and wiped it off on her jacket, "So. Did you not see us trying to take care of the problem?"

"Us?" Chris baffled.

Beelzemon flew behind Rae making a grand-ish entrance as his wings disappeared, "Who's the guy eh? Who's the guy who took our kill?"

"Chris this is Beelzemon. Beelzemon, Chris." Rae introduced.

DoruGreymon turned back to Dorumon as Chris picked him up off the ground into his arms, "Your partner is Beelzemon?"

"You have a problem with that?" Rae snapped her fingers sassing.

"No." Chris laughed, "I-wait...why doesn't he go back to Impmon?" Chris wondered.

Turning up her nose Rae didn't answer Chris as she turned around starting to walk in the other direction with Beelzemon behind her, "I can't get one day off from this? My thighs are still bruised from landing on your bike the other day."

"It's your fault you wear short shorts ya know." Beelzemon pointed out frankly.

"Oh shut up." Rae huffed not having anything else to battle with.

Following close behind her Christ insisted, "You didn't answer my question back there. Did you not hear me?"

Turning around and planting a firm hand on Chris's chest Rae made clear, "Some things are best not said, and you barely know me so why would I even remotely tell you?"

Beelzemon glared down at Chris making him uneasy, and not want to ask anymore further questions. Looking down at the ground for a while Chris caught eyes with Dorumon deep in thought. Rae and Beelzemon started walking off again as Chris ran up beside Rae again, "I think I've seen you before."

"Doubt it." Rae immediately concluded, "Any good bars around here Chris?"

"No, no I'm sure I've seen you before! In a dream."

"You'd better stop there." Rae insisted.

"No, no it wasn't like that!" Chris turned a bright shade of pink continuing, but stopped when his eyes met with Beelzemon's. After not hearing him talk for a while Rae rolled her eyes over towards Chris and put her arms behind her head, "So? It's been a whole five minutes. What made you stop talking about the dream?"

"What you were interested?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Well yes! I'm in a guys dream...I don't even know you...and we both have Digimon. So shoot! No holding back."

"Are you sure?" Chris shifted his lips side to side.

"I beg of you." Rae's arms flopped down to her sides getting rather impatient.

"Okay...but...can talk in private?" Chris leaned in more towards Rae making her even more curious. Why would he want to talk in private? I mean if it wasn't one of those dreams that Rae always had her mind in the gutter about then what could it be about? She had just met this guy, and didn't know anything about him other than he had a Digimon like she did. What was it that they had to talk in private, and that Beelzemon couldn't be nearby? Rae's stomach was now churning to know what it was.


	3. Dream

Chris brought Rae in a small cafe, and was even kind enough to buy her a drink. Seeing his utmost amount of kindness made Rae however shaky on what this dream was about. Beelzemon was hanging out with Dorumon not too far outside the cafe, but Chris could still feel Beelzemon's incriminating stare. Twirling around her small spoon in the tea cup Rae encouraged Chris who was staring out the window, "So, now tell me...what was the dream Chris? Come on, we're both tamers here."

"Well..." Chris started nervously while staring at his reflection in his tea, "There was a large battle ensuing. Alphamon and I were pinned up against three really powerful Digimon, and you well..."

"Well?" Rae sipped her tea calmly waiting for Chris to finish.

"You and Beelzemon merged together. It was something that Dorumon and I could never do. You were even faced with ten opponents!" Chris stunned.

Spitting out her tea all over Chris, Rae burst out laughing, "Beelzemon, and I...Biomerged? WE did?"

Wiping off the tea rather embarrassed Chris cleared his throat, "That's not all."

"Well I think I've heard enough." Rae smirked putting her arms behind her head like she had already accomplished what Chris was telling her.

"You and Beelzemon...well..." Chris started to turn a bright shade of red, "it's why I wanted to talk with you in private..."

Slamming her hands on the table Rae annoyed, "Please Chris. Stop with this stalling and just TELL me!"

Closing his eyes tightly shut Chris yelled out rather loudly, "You and Beelzemon kissed! There I said it!"

Rae's eyes surveyed around the room seeing several people unmoved by Chris's sudden loudness, but only one person was turned around just staring at the both of them. Slumping back in her chair expressionless Rae started a small laugh, "You're joking right? Beelzemon and I may have been partners for eleven years, but we've never thought of us as any more. So...is that it?"

"You're not...mad at me?" Chris's skin started to turn to normal, and his heart started to slow.

"Why would I be? You were honest, and it was a dream Chris. Who's to even say that Beelzemon and I Biomerged let alone kissed? I have weird dreams too Chris. Don't let em get to you okay?" Rae smiled brightly.

"O-Okay...thanks Rae." Chris didn't feel very reassured however. He knew that his dream was too vivid to NOT come true. He had never had a prophecy dream like that before, and to not be taken seriously bugged him. A girl with long blonde hair and grey eyes walked over to their table in a sort of strut. Rae immediately noticed that she had a green Digivice on her belt loop. Finishing off her tea Rae moved her eyes towards the girl so Chris would notice. Seeing who Rae was referring to they both started to get up, but before they could walk out the door the girl called out, "Hey, wait!"

Pushing Chris out the door the girl grabbed Rae by her jacket pulling her back, "I said wait!" The girl flustered.

Whipping around and nearly decking the girl in the face Rae jested, "I suggest you don't do that again!"

Holding her delicate looking hand to her chest the girl muttered, "I was just trying to warn you tamers that's all." Getting tears in her eyes she started to sob. Rae's expression softened as the girl no older than 13 looking fell to her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks. Kneeling down next to her, Rae put a hand on her shoulder worrying, "Hey, hey I didn't mean it. I'm just a little protective that's all. You have a Digivice. Where's your Digimon?"

Just flat out sobbing the girl whined, "My poor Pabumon was kidnapped by the Digimon Emperor!"

Chris helped the girl up and wrapped an arm around her trying to comfort, "We can help you, but you have to give us more details." He nodded towards Rae who nodded back in agreement to help the girl.

"Well..." She sniffled, "first off my name is Jamie. I've been with Pabumon for a year now. We were in the middle of fighting a really bad Digimon, and all of a sudden a rift opened up in the sky, and Pabumon got taken up in it! I couldn't...do anything about it!" Starting to sob again Chris patted her back gently assuring, "Don't worry we'll get him back."

"You-you don't understand..." Jamie whispered softly, "The Digimon Emperor...Jack...he's my older brother...I fear he took Pabumon to add to his army..."

"He what?" Rae worried.

"You heard me...he's been taking Digimon from tamers...and turning them bad to form his new army. He promised he's outweigh the old Digimon Emperor."

"We're not going to let him...right Rae?" Chris wrapped his arms around Jamie tightly while looking up at Rae.

"No..." Clenching her fists Rae was afraid of this. The Digimon Emperor had already tried to recruit her, but what if he tries to get to Beelzemon next? No, she wouldn't let that happen. She would protect him from the Digimon Emperor no matter what, but now they just had to figure out how to get to the Digital World once more.


	4. Digital World

Walking next to Beelzemon, Rae found herself staring up at him still thinking of them Biomerging. What would it be like, and what would they look like? Shaking her head firmly Rae had to get through her head how they were going to get to the Digital World. Chris kept the sad Jamie close to him, and Dorumon kept close to Jamie's heels. Beelzemon found Rae staring up at him worrying, "Is something wrong Rae?"

Clearing her throat Rae insisted, "No, there's nothing wrong..."

"So what was that dream that Chris had to tell you about?"

Chris suddenly shot Rae a glance so hard that Rae nearly jumped out of her skin, "Nothing..."

"Oh come on why can't you tell me?" Beelzemon smirked continuing, "Does Chris have a crush on you Rae?"

Although Chris thought Beelzemon was joking at first he then shot Chris a nasty glare making him turn his attention to the ground in front of him.

"No, Beelzemon just drop it..." Rae huffed, "We have to figure out how to get to the Digital World...for Pabumon...for other Digimon Tamers..."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about how to get there, LOOK!" Chris shot a finger up towards the sky as it started to flash with lightening. A bright beam of light burst down on all of them as Beelzemon wrapped his arms tightly around Rae, and Dorumon and Chris clung tightly to Jamie. As the light dispersed Chris fixed the glasses on his face seeing a large open field in front of them. The sun was shining above them, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The grass was laid green as the wind gently whipped it around, and there were no buildings in sight. Just before Chris could ask where they were Jamie muttered, "We're in the Digital World..."

"But-how?" Chris contorted, "It's like someone WANTED us to be here ya know?"

"What if the Digimon Emperor sent us here?" Rae severed moving away from Beelzemon, "He could be listening to us this instant."

All of a sudden all of their Digivices started to beep violently as Rae took hers out of her pocket to see what the problem was, "It's a call...from a person named Tai..." Answering it, there was no face, but just a voice saying, "If you've made it to the Digital World please save all of our Digimon. We don't have much time talk...just...Agumon...please..." As the Digivice cut off Rae shook her head, "I think they sent us here somehow..."

"Who?" Chris wondered.

"That Tai person I guess Chris. They must have beamed us up right to this position for some reason..."

"But there's nothing here!" Jamie nearly screamed as a rumble ensued afterwards. Chris slapped his hand onto Jamie's mouth trying to keep her quiet, but Jamie just ripped his hand away from her mouth, "We're up the creek without a paddle don't you understand!? My Pabumon is gone, and there isn't anything we can do about it!"

"Rae..." Beelzemon pointed just over the horizon, "We have company...a lot of them..."

"You ready Dorumon?" Dorumon looked up towards Chris nodding, "Yes. Let's do this."

DoruGreymon emerged as Chris hopped onto his back insisting, "We're going to go scope it out. You stay here. These guys could be friendly who knows?"

"We can't just let him go alone." Beelzemon frustrated.

"But we can't just leave Jamie here!" Rae pointed out, "We have to protect her, and get her older brother back!"

Jamie stared teary eyed at Rae, "Rae...thank you..."

Holding her fist to her chest Rae laughed, "And we won't rest until the job is done got it Jamie!? We're going to rescue everyone!"

"Right!" Jamie showed a small smile through a firm frown.

"They're not friendly!" Chris called out as DoruGreymon rushed back towards both Rae and Jamie.

"Chris, I told you I can take them!" DoruGreymon scowled as Chris kicked his side, "Are you insane DoruGreymon!? You can't take on six Mega's!"

"There is something else I have to tell you..." Jamie hushed as Rae looked ready to battle.

"What's that?"

"Jack took all of the Digimon partners from the previous saviors of this world as well...we have to save them Rae...we just...have to..."

"Don't worry about it..." Rae gave a thumbs up to Jamie, "If we work together anything is possible!"

All six of the Mega Digimon stopped as two walked forward. Rae looked closer to see that it was Justimon and Megidramon. Jamie's eyes dilated in horror, "My brother really doesn't want you to get through...he's just toying with you...He's just...no..."

"Beelzemon look out!" Chris screamed down towards him as a burst of fire was headed towards him. Rae turned around on her heel quickly, and darted for Beelzemon who was just turning around to see what Chris was screaming about, but found Rae extending her arms in front of him yelling out, "NO, I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

As the fire dispersed, and Alphamon was locked in combat with Justimon, Beelzemon held Rae in his arms as her black jacket flew out tattered in the wind. Jamie put her hand to her mouth muttering, "That...was a dirty trick brother! How are we supposed to defeat the saviors Digimon if you cheat like that!? If you were not as pathetic as I think you are you'd come out and fight us!"

Chris stared down at Rae and Beelzemon in complete shock. Maybe his dream was full of it, and maybe this was their last trip to the Digital World before they all got killed by Mega Digimon, "Alphamon we have to take down Justimon and Megidramon, for Rae!" With every swing of Alphamon's blade Chris jested, "If it wasn't for Rae, I wouldn't have the confidence I do now. If it wasn't for Rae I would never have found a friend! Now it's time to save her!"

Beelzemon trembled as tears formed in his eyes, "You idiot...why did you...In all of the years...why did you...!?"

A shaken hand reached up towards Beelzemon's face as Rae forced a smile. Sunken and dull eyes Rae softly said, "You do stupid things...for the people you care most about...I couldn't lose you..."

"But it's my job to protect you!" Beelzemon stammered.

"Just this once..." Rae's voice started to diminish, "Just once...let me save YOU..."

Hand flopping back to her side Beelzemon shook his head uncontrollably, "No, Rae...NO! You can't just die on me! We're a team! We're partners! RAE can you hear me!?"

Tears flowed down Jamie's cheeks as she fell to her knees, "This is all my fault...this is what I get for letting my problems become others problems...I'm so..so sorry..."


	5. BioMerge

Alphamon fell to his knees causing Chris to nearly fall off. Megidramon and Justimon disappeared in a flash of light racing up towards the sky, and Chris looked on frustrated as he saw the four remaining Mega Digimon.

"Chris, I don't think I can fight another Digimon. Let alone a Mega Digimon." Alphamon exhausted.

"You have to Alphamon! For Rae..." Chris looked down at the ground clenching his teeth, "That stupid Digimon Emperor! Who does he think he is!?"

Jamie looked out to the remaining Mega Digimon in sadness, "It can't be...my little Pabumon is Hercules Kabuterimon?" Chris shook his head in disbelief seeing that Jamie's own brother would use her Digimon against them. Exactly how desperate was he to show up the last Digimon Emperor? Seeing Alphamon starting to glow Chris shocked, "Alphamon are you okay!?"

"I'm tired Chris. I cannot hold this form much longer..." As Alphamon began to shrink Chris leaped off of him and held Dorimon close to him.

"Now what? Wait, what about Beelzemon?" Chris wondered.

"He's not going to help..." Jamie moved her gaze towards Beelzemon and Rae, "Beelzemon is in too much pain."

"But...my dream...was Rae right about it not...being real? Maybe...maybe I am just crazy..." Chris held his head scratching at it.

"No Chris...you're not crazy." Jamie put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear making Chris turn a light shade of pink, "I do believe that there is something...something between them...a stronger bond than I can ever hope to achieve."

Beelzemon stared into Rae's sunken and dark eyes with tears in his own. Starting to tremble Beelzemon yelled out in agony, "You're not going to leave me! You made a promise to me! You said you'd never leave, and that you'd always be there to protect me! Well, what are you doing now you idiot!? Huh!? I told you I'd never let you see me like this, but here I am crying over your stupid self! Now you get your ass back to me or I'm going to do something really stupid!"

Chris walked over to Rae's tattered black jacket and went over to pick it up, but when he did the right pocket started to glow where her Digivice was. Jamie stunned, "What's going on?" Chris kept the jacket where it was not knowing what was going on, but the Digivice started to beep and glow violently. Dorimon buried his head in Chris's chest shrieking, "Something is about to happen!"

"You're not leaving me you hear that you moron!? You're not leaving me! I care too much about you...for you to leave me, and you know I can't win this battle without you..."

"...You don't...you do-n't have to..." Rae's voice started to softly speak.

"R-Rae?" Beelzemon stammered.

"You're an idiot...you-know that?" Rae gently smiled and caressed the side of Beelzemon's face. Holding her hand in his, Beelzemon snapped, "I told you that you can't see me like this!"

"What...caring? Why would it matter...what I see you as? You're my partner no matter what...you got that you asshole?"

Closing his eyes with a smirk Beelzemon shook his head, "As clear as mud..."

Seeing the Digivice starting to glow more brightly Chris shielded his face, "What's going on?!"

Jamie looked on at Beelzemon and Rae in tears as she wiped one from her eye, and all she could think about now was hope. Just somehow all of the dark thoughts she was thinking about losing Pabumon forever were drawn out of her. Bringing in Rae closer to him, Beelzemon's eyes grew softer, "I'm not ever going to lose you...you got that?"

"I've got it..."

The Digivice suddenly read, "BioMerge activate..." as Beelzemon leaned in for a gentle kiss on the lips. Jamie shielded her eyes as a bright light erupted from Beelzemon and Rae, and brought forward a new Digimon. Chris un-shielded his eyes in shock, "I thought that Beelzemon was as far as he could go?"

"I told you Chris...I told you there was more...They have become truly one."

A loud roar could be heard along with a thunderous buzzing noise overhead. Hercules Kabuterimon was soaring over towards them as it began to glow into Tyrant Kabuterimon. Opening its eyes Razemon looked at its hands stupefied, but soon got rammed by Tyrant Kabuterimon. Locked arm in arm Tyrant Kabuterimon opened its horrid mouth as if to swallow Razemon, "Beelzemon we can beat this thing right?"

"Right! No holding back, ready!?"

"Ready! Demolishing Shock Wave!"

As lightening like flashes came around Razemon's razor like fingers Tyrant Kabuterimon lashed out in pain making Jamie call out, "Don't hurt him too much!" Razemon's long brown hair flourished behind it as black wings started to appear out of its back. Pushing Tyrant Kabuterimon back and into the side of a cliff Razemon shouted in confidence as Tyrant Kabuterimon fell into a yellow glowing light. The light flew over towards Jamie, and appeared as a passed out Pabumon. Crying tears of joy Jamie sniffled towards Razemon, "Thank you...so much..."

Razemon nodded down at Jamie, "Pabumon is now safe again, but the human and Digital World isn't safe. We need to find the Digimon Emperor and put a stop to him immediately."

Chris stared Razemon up and down nodding, "Not bad not bad. Looks a lot like Beelzemon, but with a touch of Rae. A new Digimon...who would have thought it possible?"

"Don't get too smug..." Razemon glared down at Chris.

"There are still three more Mega's guys..." Jamie started, "And Dorimon is in no shape to fight, and neither am I. Can you do it all on your own Razemon?"

"Leave it to us guys!" Razemon guaranteed, "You guys go find the Digimon Emperor, and we'll meet up with you as soon as we can." Giving a thumbs up to Jamie and Chris, they did as they were told. Staring out towards the remaining Mega's, Rae took a deep breath, "After this we go for Dark Agumon."


	6. Hanging On

It was all a blur after what happened to Razemon. After the battle with the remaining two Mega Digimon they headed in the direction where their friends were headed, but before they could find them a violent torrent of energy swept around Razemon. The occasional flicker of light would penetrate Razemon's eyes along with an unfamiliar inaudible voice. Feeling the occasional twinge of pain in its arms Razemon found itself unable to move, but somehow retained its form of Digimon and Tamer.

"Razemon wake up!" Jamie cried out.

"Please you have to!" Chris called out as well desperately.

"Oh please...of course you were wrong about your friend here. Razemon may be a new Digimon, but it's no Digimon I cannot control for myself!" Jack hissed as Black Agumon pulled on his pant leg, "Excuse me Master, but I have a feeling Razemon will be awaking soon."

"What makes you say that Agumon?!"

"I feel energy starting to emanate from Razemon, but..." Agumon deviously smiled, "One is weaker than the other..."

Razemon started to open its eyes, but said no words. Jack awaited for them, but when none came after so long he just laughed, "I told you...no movement at all. This is a stupid joke. How did THIS Digimon beat off so many Mega's at one time!? How DARE it cast off the Digimon, MY Digimon, to their original owners!?"

"Did you put too much blue dye in your hair brother? Please, snap out of it and come home with me!" Jamie tried desperately.

"I'm never coming home!" Jack snapped, "Not until I have my army of Digimon by my side to rule the earth!"

Beelzemon held his head trying to shake off the twinge of pain shooting up in his head, "Rae, Rae are you alright? What was that storm?" When Rae didn't answer Beelzemon tried again, "Rae are you there? Please speak to me!"

"Besides..." Jack started, "your friend here is as good as mine anyway. The human mind is more susceptible to the controlling energy frequencies I sent out in that storm. There is no way, if she does wake up, that she'll be the same."

"You're wrong!" Chris shouted, "Rae is stronger than you think!"

"You think just because she's formed an alliance with a Mega Digimon that she is a strong enough tamer? I've already given her the option of joining me once..."

"I bet she turned you down!" Chris laughed as Agumon launched a Pepper Breath attack near his head making him immediately stop talking.

"She did indeed Chris..." Jack petted Agumon on his head, "but now she's formed with Beelzemon, and now...she's more vulnerable to my control."

Jamie, who was listening carefully, and was thinking on a way out insisted towards Razemon, "If one of you is in there I beg of you, you both need to split up!"

Beelzemon heard Jamie's pleas, but shook his head, "If I do that...I'll be more susceptible to Jack's control, and if Rae is fallen...we just...can't afford to do that!"

Jack just smirked, "You see...eyes wide open, but they're in a blank state...Razemon cannot hear you..."

"Just give us back OUR Digimon!" Chris summoned the courage to talk again.

"Why would I do that? Pabumon was supposed to run swimmingly, but Razemon took him down in no time..." Jack grimaced, "But I've recalculated my formula, and think I have it down this time, and Alphamon...let's just say he won't be battling for you Chris, and with Black Agumon by my side you all don't stand a chance!"

Both Jamie and Chris hung their heads down feeling pretty much defeated. Beelzemon saw this, but knew he had to get Rae's attention somehow, no matter what, "Rae...if you can hear me..." He hung his head low, "then I want to let you know that if it wasn't for you...I would be dead right now...those dogs...would have ripped me apart...and if it wasn't for you...I would have been blown away by that ambush attack...You risked your life to save me, twice! Okay-" He smirked, "more than twice. You've always been there for me, and even in times I've been a complete jerk..."

Jack held up his hand declaring, "And now...you shall both see the new power of your Digimon under MY rule!"

Hercules Beetlemon and Alphamon emerged from the shadows and neared Chris and Jamie who were bound to the wall unable to move. Chris stared at Alphamon terrified, and Jamie looked on at Hercules Beetlemon sad that she had lost her friend yet again.

"Now...my new minions attack!" As Hercules Beetlemon and Alphamon reared for an attack Beelzemon began to panic with getting in touch with Rae. Jack just looked onward at Razemon in sheer delight seeing that his devilish tricks had worked against the BioMerged team.

"Rae, please your friends are in trouble! You're just going to let them die like the asshole you are!? Are you going to let this Digimon Emperor and all of his terrible blue haired horror take over you!? That's not the Rae I know, and it's certainly not going to be her anytime soon, ever! I know you're in there now please I can't do this without you! ...I literally can't...it takes two of us to be Razemon...We're still Razemon now...so I know you're still in there Rae! Rae!"

Rae opened her eyes slowly shaking her head, "I'm here you idiot...sorry I took so long. It's not like I'm...a Mega level Digimon or anything...haha..." Cringing in pain all over her body Rae scowled down at Jack, "Now let's do this together!"

Razemon shifted its jaw as Agumon tugged once more on Jack's pant leg, "Master, Razemon woke up!"

"Impossible!" Jack whirled around as Chris and Jamie cheered on, "Shut up, both of you! Finish them my minions! Hurry your attack!"


	7. We ARE One!

Razemon started to move out of its confines making Jack take out a remote. Pushing an arrangement of buttons he cackled seeing Razemon scream out in pain, but somehow to Jack's shock Razemon reached out for the remote and crushed it. Pushing aside Jack, Razemon shoved Hercules Beetlemon and Alphamon aside just in time so the attacks missed Chris and Jamie who continued to cheer Razemon on.

"No problem..." Jack huffed, "I still have control over their Digimon...that's for certain, and just defeating them won't do any good."

Chris and Jamie trembled seeing their Digimon completely out of their way, and found it hard to believe they weren't friends anymore. Razemon shook its head, "Chris and Jamie don't fear. You haven't lost your friends. They're still here with you! Reach out to them!"

"Take Razemon out, both of you! Agumon are you ready!?"

"Ready Master!"

SkullGreymon appeared from Agumon as Razemon braced itself, "He's no different than the rest of the Mega Digimon we've faced. We can take him down, together!" Both SkullGreymon and Razemon clashed hand in hand as Hercules Beetlemon and Alphamon surrounded him from the back gearing for an attack.

"No, Alphamon don't do it! Please!" Chris tried reaching Alphamon like Razemon told them.

"Please, Pabumon, I know you're still in there! I know you don't want to do this!" Jamie cried out after Chris.

Jack looked onward in confidence seeing SkullGreymon pushing Razemon back. Razemon was finding it hard to get a firm footing for an attack, and fear if it was to let its guard down SkullGreymon would unleash a nasty attack.

"Any ideas Beelzemon?" Rae held out her trembling arms.

"I do have one yes, but-"

"I'm not going to like it I know..."

"I wasn't going to say that!" Beelzemon smirked, "I thought you knew me better than that?"

"On the count of three jump?" Rae pieced Beelzemon's idea together.

Looking of its shoulder Razemon nodded towards Chris and Jamie who were still having trouble reaching their Digimon, "Three!" Leaping into the air Hercules Beetlemon and Alphamon's attack ran dead on into SkullGreymon. Jack cast his arm aside blaring out, "Don't lose this Agumon!"

"Agumon...wait!" Rae realized, "Agumon is Tai's Digimon! We have to save him, and so we can't just beat him to a pulp! I know their bond is strong...I can sense it Beelzemon!"

SkullGreymon was now in a tussle with the other two Digimon as Razemon went over to free Chris and Jamie. Rubbing their wrists Chris saw the frustration in Jack's eyes, "He can't control them...just look at them. They're in pain..."

Jamie nodded, "In terrible pain...but...we can't reach them..."

"Don't say that!" Razemon snapped, "Beelzemon and I are one! YOU all are one with your Digimon as well! Just...wish as hard as you can...with all of your heart..."

"No no what are you all doing!? You're attacking the wrong enemy!" Jack stormed.

Razemon suddenly saw a Digivice beneath Jack's blue and yellow jacket noting, "Agumon, I know for sure isn't Jack's Digimon is it Jamie?"

"I don't know." Jamie baffled, "I've never seen any other Digimon with him."

"Then maybe its somewhere around here?" Chris started looking all over the room, but it wasn't needed because a small, scared voice started to come out of the shadows, "Jack...please stop all of this...I know this isn't you..."


	8. Dracomon

Chris fixed his glasses to see a tiny blue dragon Digimon with orange wings and horns appearing from the shadows cautiously. Jamie put a hand over her mouth in shock, "Wait a minute...I remember! Dracomon is Jack's partner Digimon! It happened when Jack accidentally fell into the Digital World, and everyone declared him missing, and after a while dead..." Jamie paused for a moment before walking up to Dracomon. Shoving him forward she cried, "Why didn't you bring him back!?"

"Because..." Dracomon took a few more steps back from Jamie, "I tried that...I don't know who Jack is anymore...We stumbled on old ancient ruins, and there were dark rings there. Dark rings that the old Digimon Emperor had used back when the saviors were around, and there were also drawings from the Digimon that lived back then."

"Then what made him want to become the new you know...Emperor?" Razemon asked curiously.

"I don't know...it's like..." Tears started to form in Dracomon's eyes, "he's being controlled...I have tried time and time again to get him to stop, but he just shoves me aside!" Pushing passed Jamie, he called out to Jack, "Please, Jack you have to stop all of this! It's not...it's not you..."

"Oh shut up you dim whitted dragon! It took me long enough to gain control of the saviors Digimon, and I"m not letting these last two slip from my fingertips! SkullGreymon destroy them all!"

Tyrant Kabuterimon and Alphamon stopped and puzzled seeing SkullGreymon turning his gaze towards Razemon. Dracomon shook his head furiously as he growled, "I've tried EVERYTHING, but enough is enough! I've tried to hold back from doing this, but no more!" Opening his mouth Dracomon's horns began to glow and soon his mouth did as well, "G Shuruen!" As a blast escaped his mouth it flew over towards Jack making him slam against the wall.

Holding his shoulder Jack irritated, "Dracomon you-you shall pay for that! SkullGreymon destroy him!"

SkullGreymon turned his gaze from Razemon to Dracomon as he trembled seeing the Mega Level Digimon venturing towards him. Tyrant Kabuterimon and Alphamon stared down at Chris and Jamie who were ready to move away from an attack, but Alphamon held his head, "Ch-Chris? What...am I doing? Where are we?"

"Yeah Jamie where are we?" Tyrant Kabuterimon shook his head dizzily as they both started to glow.

Pabumon and Dorimon stared weakly up at Jamie and Chris as they both immediately scooped them up in their arms.

"They used up so much energy they're at their baby levels..." Jamie softened sadly. Looking up at Jack who seemed abnormal himself she scorned, "How could you do something like this!? They could have been deleted! Don't you care at ALL for Digimon? If you were a tamer you'd care!"

"Wait, Jamie, what's that around Jack's neck?" Chris shocked, "That looks like a Dark Ring!"

"Uh, guys help!" Dracomon backed into a wall trembling helplessly while Jack laughed heinously.

"Don't you care your friend is going to DIE!?" Razemon stormed leaving Chris and Jamie both scared and speechless that Razemon was trying to reach out towards Jack.

"We have to get that thing off of him!" Chris thought, "But how?"

"Dracomon you have to take that ring off of him!" Jamie yelled towards Dracomon.

Seeing the ring on his neck Dracomon stared at both Jack and SkullGreymon. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut he shook his head, "I can do this...I can do this!" Storming just inches away from SkullGreymon's feet Jack stunned as Dracomon leaped up at him. Clawing at his neck Dracomon growled, "I'm doing this for your own good!"

"Get off me you useless Digimon!" Jack snapped trying to fling off Dracomon.

"No! I'm not ever going to give up on my friend!"

Jack stopped for just enough time in a daze as Dracomon tore off the Dark Ring. Disintegrating into bits SkullGreymon stopped his advance towards the group, and Jack fell to his knees and then face forward to the ground. Shaking his shoulder Dracomon tried, "Come on Jack, Jack?" Running over to her brother's side Jamie too started to try and awaken Jack, and as they did his hair started to turn black.

"He's turning back to normal!" Dracomon praised, "But why wont' he awaken? Jack please...I know you did all of those horrible things...but you weren't yourself...I'm still going to be your friend and partner no matter what you got that!?" Dracomon had tears streaming from his eyes at this point.

"Dracomon is right Jack, please wake up!" Jamie sniffled, "You're still my brother, and I love you!"

"...Even after...everything I did to you all?" Jack clasped the dirt with his blue gloves, "But I was a traitor to you all...I don't deserve your affection..." Trembling, Jack sobbed, "You should just leave me be to rot here..."

"I'm not going to do that Jack!" Dracomon burst out.

Raising his head up Jack smiled softly with his grey eyes, "Dracomon...I'm...so sorry..." Wrapping his arms around Dracomon, Jack caressed the back of his head, "I'm so so sorry Dracomon..."

Hugging Jack back Dracomon smiled, "It's okay Jack. I'm just happy I have my friend back before it was too late..."

"I about made the hugest mistake of my life like the old Emperor did...how did I not see it?"

"You didn't see it Jack." Jamie insisted softly, "It was a Dark Ring controlling you, a powerful one at that..."

Getting into a group hug Jamie had tears flowing down her cheeks, "I missed you so much brother...I'm just happy you're back to normal..."


	9. Depart

Back in the real world Jack had his back turned towards Jamie in dismay, "I...have a lot of thinking to do with Dracomon...for all of this trouble I have caused you I cannot stay..."

"But, Jack please don't leave again! You have to tell our parents you're alive!" Jamie held Pabumon close to her.

Not saying anything else Jack started to walk off with Dracomon turning back towards them all and giving them the thumbs up just as to say everything was going to be alright. Rae put her arms behind her back sighing, "Well, now what? Every Digimon that was being controlled should be back to normal right?"

"Rae-I was meaning to ask you this, but in the heat of things...I overlooked it." Beelzemon started worried.

"What is it buddy?" Rae turned anxiously towards Beelzemon leaving Chris and Jamie eagerly waiting as well.

"Jack...I don't think he was the real Emperor." Beelzemon ground his teeth.

"That's impossible!" Jamie stammered, "How could he not be!?"

"Because he didn't CHOOSE to be...Jack was being controlled by a dark ring, and Rae-" Beelzemon turned his gaze back towards her, "YOU knew this...didn't you...because you two have had a history...haven't you?"

"Where is all of this coming from!?" Rae stormed.

"I could feel it when we BioMerged Rae! You were relieved that the real Digimon Emperor didn't show up weren't you!?" Beelzemon shot.

"I-well..." Rae stared down at the ground.

"Rae?" Chris put a hand on Rae's shoulder, "Please...if we have more to face...tell us...Jack wasn't the end of it was he?"

Staring up at the sky Rae smirked, "No...he wasn't...not even close...the real Digimon Emperor is still out there, and I can feel it...he's close..."

"Then let's go out and finish him!" Jamie found the confidence to say.

"I agree!" Beelzemon glared down at Rae, "Let's get this one over with..."

The cell phone in Rae's pocket started to ring as she answered it seeing it was an unknown number. A raspy voice sounded on the other end, and so Rae hung up the phone with a shrug, "Must have been no one."

"I agree with Beelzemon." Chris started, "But how do we know where to look?"

"What a creep..." Jamie clutched her fists tightly together with Pabumon worrying up at her.

"Jamie?" Chris frowned, "It'll be okay...without you, we couldn't have saved Jack ya know? That's what we're supposed to do, right?"

"That's right Chris!" Dorimon praised, "And the faster the better! Now let's get this guy!"

"Wait guys-" Rae made the whole group stare awkwardly at her.

"What is it Rae?" Jamie tilted her head.

"I can't go with you guys..." Rae concluded.

"WHAT WHY!?" Beelzemon boomed, "This guy might be a threat to even me, and you don't want to take him down as soon as possible!?"

"Then go with them Beelzemon..." Rae finished, "I'm just going to get in the way, trust me..."

"But-RAE!?" Beelzemon shook in anger, but then saw the seriousness in Rae's eyes.

"Rae..." Jamie shivered, "but-"

"Let's just go." Beelzemon started to walk off.

"But, Beelzemon you can't just leave Rae-" Chris started.

"Let's go! I know another entrance to the Digital World...we need to get in contact with Agumon."

"You mean that last Digimon we sent to that Tai guy?" Dorimon guessed.

"Exactly. I think he'll know more about this Emperor." Beelzemon concluded.

Disappearing behind an alley way Rae leaned her back against the stone cold wall as she stared at her Digivice, "I can't go with you Beelzemon...I just...can't..."

"I knew you wouldn't go with them..." A familiar voice cackled nearby.

"Shut up will you?" Rae put the Digivice back in her jacket pocket.

Wrapping an arm around Rae, a guy slightly taller than her, older, with blue hair, blue and gold glasses, black jacket, and black pants took off his glasses to survey the Digivice in Rae's pocket. Holding out a black Digivice he smirked, "Isn't this one better? Forget that Beelzemon...You ruled a Digimon Sovereign! Baihumon is waiting for you...I'm waiting for you...Come be my queen..."

Closing her eyes Rae chuckled, "This is the third time you've asked, but this time we actually did it...we BioMerged...and..." Rae's chuckled turned to a doomed frown, "Beelzemon saw a lot of things he shouldn't have...I didn't believe Chris at first, but now...now things have taken a bad turn..."

Putting his glasses back on the man caressed the side of Rae's face, "Then forget about all of them...he's seen too much, and I know you better than he does...than he EVER will, and who you really are. You don't belong with them..."

"You're right..." Rae admitted, "I'm just going to end up hurting someone..."

"So...you're going to come with me then?"

"Yes..."


	10. Dark Empress

Rae held her breath as he took her into the Digital World, and into his realm. She hadn't been there in so long that she was afraid of him taking complete control of her again. A beast laid in waiting in the corner of the large computer room asleep as if waiting for someone's return. Taking Rae's hand, and holding out his other hand the Kaiser insisted, "Hand me the other...in exchange..."

Staring at the black Digivice the Kaiser had in his hand Rae took a deep breath, "I've only held that other Digivice once before...and that was when you tried to recruit me..."

"But look at all of the power that was drawn to you! You wielded a Sovereign that laid in waiting for YOU!"

"Was it Kaiser?" Rae lowered her head reaching into her pocket for Beelzemon's Digivice, "Was it?"

Something started to tear inside of Rae that second she handed over Beelzemon's Digivice to Kaiser.

"Indeed...it was..." Placing the black Digivice in Rae's hand Kaiser lifted up Rae's chin to face him, "It's time for us to take over...Hold your breath...it's going to get bumpy my Dark Empress..."

Holding up the Digivice the Digimon resting in the corner of the room arose and roared to life. Walking up to Rae, it laid on its stomach letting Rae put a hand to its armored head, "Baihumon...long time no see..."

Turning Rae around Kaiser smirked, "I could say the same thing...when I saw you and Beelzemon BioMerge...I couldn't believe it myself, but...I knew somewhere in you...you missed me...even a little?"

"Okay, a little..." Rae giggled, "But don't think it means anything!" Rae put a hand in between the both of them.

Putting her hand down Kaiser whispered, "Right, I'll keep that in mind..."

Kissing Rae on the lips made her nearly melt to the floor. Wrapping his arms around her, Kaiser took in a deep breath in turn for a more passionate kiss, and it was in that instant that Rae felt something, and that was Beelzemon's and her spirits dwindling apart. They were no longer connected as Digimon and Tamer, but the weird thing was was that she was okay with that. Rae did really miss Kaiser after all of those years, but she did know Beelzemon, Chris, and Jamie were going to be a possible threat in the near future.

Running her hand along Baihumon's fur Rae brushed her cheek against it, "I missed this powerful feeling...this powerful...crazy...chaotic feeling I had with you Kaiser..."

"Then shall we be paying earth a visit then?" Kaiser raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yes...yes we shall, but first...I think we have some catching up to do..." Rae bit her lower lip playfully.


	11. Destruction

Opening a rift to a city, Baihumon left Kaiser and Rae to the top of a building while it lay in rest awaiting further orders. Fixing his glasses on his face Kaiser glimmered down at the city below, "Well, let's begin..."

Extending his arms a rift opened behind both Kaiser and Rae as a flock of Yanmamon and Sandyanmamon send out a horrid buzz of terror to the people down below. Rae shivered while rubbing her arms at her disgust with bugs, and her first encounter with a Yanmamon. Nearly twenty of them buzzed around the city in a frenzy causing the citizens down below to burst out in a mass panic.

Kaiser looked on valiantly feeling the surge of power rushing through him. Rae felt something pulling at her heart however, and she wondered if Beelzemon was nearby.

"Quick, DoruGreymon knock em down fast!"

Rae's ears perked to hear Chris's voice, and quickly searched around for DoruGreymon. Seeing a small speck in the distance she saw a hail of fire erupting on two Yanmamon, but they weren't going down easily.

"Come on Kabuterimon show em who's boss!" Jamie burst out from the side lines.

"Double Impact!"

Hearing that familiar voice made Rae close her eyes and clutch her chest tightly, "Beelzemon..."

"Is something wrong?" Kaiser rose a curious eyebrow at Rae.

"No...no..." Rae muttered.

"It seems that Beelzemon is taking care of the Yanmamon quite quickly...there are only a few of them left...shall we take it up a notch?" Kaiser smirked, snapped his fingers, and in an instant a rift opened up at the bottom of the building to let out a herd of Vermilimon.

Seeing the Vermilimon stampede through the city crushing cars, buildings, and nearly people in their path Rae held her head as a flashback started,

"Kaiser, hey Kaiser look what I have!" Rae exclaimed.

"I told you, you don't have to call me Kaiser." He chuckled.

"I know, but it suits you." Rae giggled.

"What do you have to show me?" He wondered seeing Rae's hands were behind her back.

Holding out a small sculpture of a Veemon Rae noticed a look of shock in Kaiser's face.

"Did you make this Rae?"

"I sure did, for you!"

Handing it to Kaiser, he gleamed, "It's epic...Hey Rae?"

"Yes Kaiser?" Rae tilted her head curiously.

"I'm glad I met you..."

"I'm glad I met you too!" Rae threw her arms in the air excitedly.

Tears streaming down her cheeks Rae cupped her hand over her mouth, "That was so long ago though...We were only in the first grade..."

"Rae?" Kaiser turned towards her seeing she was on her knees, and seeing she wasn't answering him. Deciding to sit by her, Kaiser dug in his pocket, "You remember when we were kids right?"

"Yeah?" Rae was barely able to speak.

Pulling out a dull and chipped figure that Rae immediately recognized, Kaiser smiled, "Remember this?"

More tears forming in Rae's eyes she sniffled, "Yeah...yeah I do, but you still have that?"

"After we went our separate ways when we were in eighth grade...I couldn't let it go...it helped me through so much, and...it helped me find you..." Kaiser admitted while firmly gripping the figure.

Rae didn't care if he was the Digimon Emperor, he was still that same kid she had met so many years ago, and the fact he kept what she gave to him meant so much.

"How did we ever break apart?" Kaiser stared down at the dwindling Vermilimon.

"My family moved...because of my dad's job, and...we just got pulled apart I guess..." Rae wiped a few tears out of her eyes.

Taking off his glasses Kaiser's eyes softened at Rae, "Please...don't ever leave me again...saying goodbye once was hard enough..."

"I promise...I won't ever leave you..." Rae shuddered, "You mean too much to me Kaiser..."

"And promise me, you must never speak of my real name." Kaiser smirked.

"I promise..." Rae put a hand over her chest.

"What good are promises!?" Beelzemon flew in behind them both holding both guns to their heads.

Shooting straight upwards Rae swallowed hard, "Beelzemon...don't...please!"

"Oh don't please me! You had your chance! Look who you're with! I thought you were different Rae! You saved me that day! Did that mean nothing to you!?"

"I just thought..." Rae stammered.

"Just thought what!?" Beelzemon roared, "Give me a reason not to pull the trigger now!"

"I thought it would fill the gap..." Rae lowered her head with her arms limp by her side, "You know...after Kaiser left...I was alone...I didn't play nice with others, but when I found you Beelzemon, I thought maybe I had a chance!"

"But then he came back didn't he!? I saw it when we BioMerged Rae! Why didn't you tell me?" Beelzemon spat near Rae making her close her eyes firmly.

"Because I never knew he'd come back!" Rae admitted, "I thought he was gone! After I heard of the incident when I was fifteen I thought he was gone, dead! When those Nisedrimogemon rampaged through the city at the point where the Digital World was going to break I thought he was killed! His house was completely demolished...I saw it on TV..."

At that point another flashback came to Rae,

"This just in, a bunch of strange creatures has just rampaged through the city! A strange opening has just

made itself known in a largely populated area! If you can please evacuate your houses immediately!"

At that point Rae watched as the Nisedrimogemon barreled over Kaiser's house, and nearly covered five blocks, and then

they just disappeared through another rift that appeared on the other side.

"No..." Rae's heart was immediately torn, "It...that can't be his house..."

Rushing to the phone Rae dialed Kaiser's number, but he didn't answer.

Calling over and over again Rae's breaths were numbered as Kaiser continued not to pick up the phone.

It was then and there Rae felt alone in the world.

"Well Rae!? Are you going to move out of the way so I can blast this creep!?" Beelzemon burst.

Seeing she was standing in front of Kaiser with arms outstretched, Rae's breathing intensified, "No...I'm not! Baihumon!"

"Bai...humon?" Beelzemon started to see a large shadow towering over him as Baihumon roared out, smacked Beelzemon aside, and picked up both Kaiser and Rae.

Wrapping his arms around her, Kaiser ground his teeth, "Let's get rid of them...all of them!"

"Yes..." Rae agreed. She didn't understand why Beelzemon had no heart when it came to how she felt about Kaiser, but then again maybe she'd never understand.


	12. Remember

Beelzemon watched as Baihumon rode off with Kaiser and Rae on its back thinking, "How could I not remember? Kaiser was in Rae's life when I was...was I just so blind...? No...I remember fighting off those Digimon that day...I left without her, but they all disappeared before I could make a move...Why was I so blind as if to not know this was coming? I remember the conversation as clear as day..."

"Hey, Beelzemon?" Rae sighed.

"Yeah Rae?"

"Do you think I could rule the world?"

Seeing this in an eleven year old girl Beelzemon's eyes widened, but he ended up bursting in laughter,

"Sure sure why not..."

"Do you really mean it!?" Rae punched Beelzemon's shoulder.

"Of course I do!" Beelzemon turned up his nose.

"Would you...rule with me?" Rae stared up at him with big eyes.

"Rae...I-that's not who I am...not anymore..." Beelzemon frowned sad that Rae would ask him to go back to his tyrannical self.

"Oh..." Rae turned her head down, "I see..."

Who knew that she wasn't joking, and Rae would actually try and rule the world? Beelzemon just thought that maybe if he had said yes that day that she wouldn't have gone with Kaiser. Both Beelzemon and Rae had such a strong bond in those 11 years it was too hard to see them both just tear apart so hard.

"I even kissed her!" Beelzemon spat, "I was stupid! No, she's stupid! Gah!"

Not knowing what to do now Beelzemon was joined by Chris and DoruGreymon along with Jamie and Kabuterimon.

"Why didn't you go after him Beelzemon?" Chris flustered, "You could have taken em!"

"You didn't see it Chris?" Jamie softened.

"See what?" Chris baffled.

"Rae was with Baihumon...and Kaiser..." Jamie worried.

"Beelzemon...did you know?" Chris turned up towards Beelzemon along with everyone else.

"I did..." Beelzemon started, "But I just buried some things under the rug I guess..."

"Now what?" Jamie cooed.

"Well..." Chris ran his fingers through his hair, "What if we turned Kaiser good?"

Beelzemon just started to laugh, "There is no way...this is who THEY are...who am I kidding..." he grimaced, "They were made for each other..."

"But, Rae didn't seem like that type of person..." Jamie sat atop the building worrying.

"Then you didn't know her as well as I did..." Beelzemon crossed his arms.

"So we just let them get away!?" Chris annoyed.

"I didn't say that!" Beelzemon smacked Chris upside the head.

"Then what!?" Chris rubbed his head, "Rae means too much to you to kill, I know!"

Chris was right, Rae was. They were just going to have to fend off whatever Kaiser and Rae could throw at them, and until then figure out another way to stop them that didn't end well.

"Well, we'd better get moving fast!" Jamie shot out an index finger at the other side of the city, "There are more Digimon coming through a rift!"

Seeing the city slowly turning to rubble Beelzemon decided, "We need to take this battle to the Digital World..."

"But how!?" Chris shocked.

"We need to get lucky with one of those rifts." Beelzemon sighed, "I think we can time them right to where we can push them all in."

Beelzemon didn't know if this would work, but they had to try. After all they were going to be watching the slow and painful destruction of earth as they stood idly by trying to decide what to do.


	13. 2 Years Later

Overlooking the city Rae fixed her aviators on her nose seeing how much the world had changed ever since her and Kaiser had taken over the Digital World. Jamie and Chris had stopped them in the real world along with a few others, but the Digital remained theirs from the amount of control they had over the Digimon. Rae hadn't seen Beelzemon in over a year, but Baihumon stayed by her side. Deviously smiling Rae zipped up her black leather jacket, and wrapped the belt like buckle around bottom half of the jacket, "Showtime..."

Taking out her Digivice it began to glow as Baihumon did as well, "Destroy it all..." Rae coldly ordered. Baihumon leaped from the building as it approached the civilians down below, but instantly got engaged in battle with DoruGreymon. Taking off her aviators Rae disturbed, "Why won't they just give up already!?"

"Because they don't work like that...if there is a world worth protecting to them...they won't stop until it's saved..." Kaiser joined Rae's side putting his glasses on his head. Crossing his arms Kaiser added while watching Baihumon's battle continue, "We have to crush their hope..."

"I thought we crushed their hope when Beelzemon left the scene over a year ago..." Rae clutched her Digivice coldly. Little did Kaiser know though was that Rae had put Beelzemon's Digivice back in her jacket pocket over half a year ago waiting for a sign, anything of him being nearby. Watching DoruGreymon turn back to Rookie level Baihumon returned to Rae's side. Patting Baihumon's side Rae encouraged, "Go back to the Digital world my friend...I'll be there soon..." As Baihumon began to disappear Rae made her way towards the stairs with her hands in her shorts pockets.

"Where are you going my dear?" Kaiser worried feeling as if he might just loose Rae after nearly two years of raiding both the Digital and real world together.

"To get a drink..." Rae briefly looked back at Kaiser before heading down the stairs. Staring down at the street as she walked Rae felt a small buzz coming from her pocket. Taking out Beelzemon's Digivice it began to glow as Rae's eyes tore for the sky, but as soon as the glowing began it stopped. Putting the Digivice back in her pocket Rae entered into a bar, and sat behind a long bar alone. Laying her head on the bar Rae closed her eyes for what seemed like a minute, but then she realized there was no bar tender. Sitting back up Rae slammed her hands on the bar before running her fingers through her hair, "DAMMIT, what does it take to get a drink around here!?"

"Rae..." Kaiser came into the bar and sat next to her. Holding out his hand Kaiser insisted, "give it to me..."

"Give what to you?" Rae put her face in the palm of her hand in a muffled sigh.

"You know..." Kaiser firmed, "how long have you had it?"

Realizing what Kaiser was talking about Rae didn't hesitate to dig into her pocket and slide the Digivice over. Slowly taking the Digivice Kaiser was pleased how compliant Rae was being, but yet concerned. Putting the Digivice in his pocket Kaiser put a hand on Rae's back, "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know..." Rae got up leaving Kaiser's hand in mid-air. Going behind the bar Rae pulled out a bottle of Vodka, and placed it on the bar along with a shot glass. Clenching his fist Kaiser nearly ground his teeth, "Rae?" Taking two shots Rae leaned against the bar getting halfway tipsy making Kaiser ask again, "Rae?" Not answering him, Rae chuckled, "Hope...to tear it down we need to take over their Digimon again...we have a whole damn army in the Digital World...why haven't we used it yet?"

"RAE!" Kaiser barked as he finally caught the attention of a half drunk Rae. Putting down her glass Rae giggled, "Yes?" Pulling Rae forward by the front end of her jacket Kaiser shot himself straight up with his face inches away from hers, "Then let's do it...or do you doubt me?"

"Not for a second Kaiser..." Rae smiled down at Kaiser's lips.

"Good...then let's make it happen..."


End file.
